


Albert's Hero

by kirbymanx



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Broken Friendship, Comic, Flashbacks, Meta, Post-Mega Man 11, Pre-Canon, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: Wily had someone he idolized.
Kudos: 5





	Albert's Hero

**Albert's Hero**

**19XX AD**

_ “Claw Man! How did you--” The cornered, elderly scientist, Professor Gadget, said in a panic until he just gave up. “I didn’t account for your super-speed again, didn’t I!” The man grumbled. _

_ “Don’t forget my super strength, Prof.” The heroic robot, Claw Man, rapidly opened and closed his claws. They made audible clangs as he smirked. Claw Man loves being the hero. “Let’s go home, you might get a lighter sentence if you do.” _

_ “Pah!” Gadget stomped the ground twice and a trap door opened up underneath him. He slid through a tube into his next contraption. _

_ Soon after which all the exits closed, and the floor opened up. The only option for Claw Man was to jump down a long way into the darkness, as long as there isn’t anything dangerous below he should be okay.  _

_ It was dark down there. “If only I had programmed you differently back then…” Behind Claw Man the cockpit lit up, revealing Gadget’s calm but angry face. “It would’ve been foolproof.” The room lit up to reveal Prof Gadget’s latest combat machine. “It’s one of the biggest mistakes I’ve made in my life.” _

_ “Safe it, Gad. Just give up, and I don’t have to hurt you. You’re doing this to yourself.” Claw Man just wanted his nemesis to give up and live out his sentence already. _

_ Gadget pressed a few buttons. “No words in the dictionary can explain my indignation towards you! Have at you!” _

The last comic panel showed the two enemies in battle, the melee-oriented, skull-helmeted Claw Man versus Professor Gadget’s barrage of projectiles with a  **To Be Continued** in the corner.

“Hello, Albert.” Thomas Light entered the room.

“You’re late again, Light.” Albert Wily grumbled as he closed his comic book.

Light chuckled. “I’m sorry, Labomba asked me for some tips again.”

“Riddle me this, Light; How come they always come to you when my I.Q. is factually higher and my grades reflect that?” Albert asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“Don’t be like that, Albert.” Thomas tried to calm him down as he’s putting on some gloves. “You’ll bring amazing contributions to robotics one day robotics too.”

“Ha! I’m sure I will, Light.” Albert smiled. The two students began working on their projects.

During their break, Thomas looked and the comic just lying there. “Claw Man?”

“Yeah. So?” Albert shrugged.

“I always see you reading it in your off time, do you like Claw Man, Albert?”

“I do.” Albert tried to play it cool. “The science makes me laugh, and it just doesn’t make any sense sometimes, yet I find myself engrossed in the heroes. I love how repetitive it’s getting too. And I love Claw Man, the speed, the power, the ambition of it all. Say what you want about your kooky independent thought idea, Light, but I hope to create a hero like him.”

Albert went on to gush on a bit about Claw Man lore whether he knew it or not. And Thomas let him. Albert Wily wasn’t known to be very social, so it was a nice change of pace.

**20XX AD**

_ This is just in. After the latest Robot Master attack send out by  _ **_Dr. Albert W. Wily_ ** _ (Age 6X) calmed down our hero Mega Man and the mysterious Proto Man assaulted Dr. Wily’s latest castle  _ **_and_ ** _ actually apprehended the Doctor for the first time since… Oh wow, 20X _ **_X_ ** _. It’s been quite a while. At the time of this report, he should be in a jail cell as we speak. Hopefully, this is the last time we have to deal with the mad doctor. An interview with Mega Man and possibly Proto Man to come. _

“Just wait and see…” Wily grumbles as he watched that news report, lying in his jail bed as a few of his neighbours on the other side laughed

_ In related news,  _ Comic Comics, _ publisher of the beloved comic books such as  _ The Cape, The Robot Flashlight,  _ and  _ Claw Man _ have had enough of Wily’s actions and will discontinue  _ Claw Man.

“WHAAAT!!” Wily jumped into a disbelieving pose.

_ For those uninformed, Claw Man was a very popular character, he was a scientist who controls the titular radio-controlled robot. Claw Man was the inspiration and where the naming scheme of the Robot Masters came from. Starting with Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, and Elec Man’s unveiling prior to being reprogrammed for Dr. Wily’s ambitions back in 200X. _

“They’re canceling Claw Man over that? How trivial! This is all Light’s fault!” Wily hasn’t even read Claw Man in decades. Yet his reaction was as if he heard this news in the prime of him being a fan.

_ After a 97 year run, Comic Comics, after hearing news has come out that Dr. Light, father of modern robotics, admitted he named the Robot Masters after Claw Man in tribute of his good friend’s favorite superhero. That former friend being Dr. Wily. My heart goes out to all of the fans of Claw Man, which is many of us, no doubt. No word has come out how they’ll retire the character or even if they’re doing it on the panels of the comic book. _

Wily’s blood began to boil. First Light took away his glory, and now this! It was an outrage! At least let the hero turn 100! He was so riled up as he defied the prison’s anger management session later that day with how cranky he was.

**A week later…**

Wily scratched his seventh day on the wall. This is gonna be a long time stay if he was unlucky…

“You got 5 minutes, Dr. Light.” That name! It made Wily grit his teeth. “Don’t stand too close to the bars.” The guard Police Man Robot Master cautioned.

“Of course.” Light nodded and smiled. “Hello, Wily,” he turned to his former colleague. “Sorry I’m late, I meant to visit earlier.”

“Come to gloat, plagiarist? Your little flunky won once again over me.  **Still** with  **my** Double Gear might I add.”

Dr. Light sighed. “Albert… ”

“Just you wait until Bass feels like busting me out. He needs me sooner or later. Only an ignoramus would let anyone but me tinker on him. Even if you would.” He grinned, thinking about the successful sections of his plans back in 20XX.

“Wily, I heard that Claw Man was going to be canceled, and knowing how much you loved that comic and its movies. I got into contact with Comic Comics and asked if they could continue Claw Man. They seemed to reconsider.” 

Wily didn’t feel like talking back.

“I got a present for you. Eddie!” Dr. Light kindly gestured for his item carrier to come into Wily’s view. He plopped out a massive box. “Thank you, Eddie.” Light patted him. “You can go home now. Mr. Police Man, can you safely teleport this box into Wily’s cell?”

“Consider it done, Dr. Light.” The robot saluted as he did what was requested.

Wily got out of bed to begrudgingly open it. He was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. “Claw Man trade collections!?” He held a few of the double digits numbers of collections in the box.

“And a few movies and cartoons as well. This is not a complete collection, but it is quite robust. I relied on Auto’s word that these were the essentials. I hope it is satisfactory, Albert, I really do. I thought you could use a little entertainment while being stuck here again.”

“…”

“I doubt he will talk back, Doctor.” The Police Man gave his two cents.

Light sighed. “I’m afraid you’re right. Farewell, Albert.”

“…Wait, LIGHT!” He got his rival’s attention, giving him some hope. “Don’t let Mega Man anywhere near the prison. I don’t want Bass to cause a ruckus while I’m reading in peace.”

“…I’ll… let Rock know…”

“Good!” He opened up a hardcover book. “Now leave!”

Dr. Light went home a little dejected.

Little did he know, when nobody was looking, Wily shed a tear reading about his hero.


End file.
